


Best birthday?

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hangover, Memory enhancement the fun way, Multi, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy can't quite remember how the night went, but Bucky and Steve are there to jog her memory.





	Best birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: meleedamage - Can I be a thirsty ho and ask for another prompt? If so, I'll take #9 à la smut. You pick the dick(s). ✌

The sun accosted her through the curtains and stabbed her eyeballs. 

“Rude.” Her voice was gravelly and felt like she’d spent half the night yelling, and judging by the taste of stale liquor on her breath she probably had. The lump of blanket to her left shifted at her voice. 

“Hmmm?” It sounded like they’d all had a bit too much fun last night. 

“Ughhh.” she whined, flailing an arm back over her head. She felt something smooth and crinkly in the frizz of her hair and picked it up. A cone-shaped party hat appeared, the elastic tangled somewhere in the mass of hair. “It  _ feels _ like I had a fun birthday.” 

A soft laugh came from the depths of the blanket to her right. 

“You don’t remember?” Steve emerged from the blankets and draped his arm around her stomach, pulling her close. 

“Umm. I remember going to the bar?”

Bucky chuckled to her left, muffled by the blanket. His lumpy form shifted closer until his hand landed on her hip. He squeezed gently. “Do you remember karaoke?”

Darcy frowned, trying to will some memories up to the surface. “Uhhh, did you… Did you sing  [ Unbreak My Heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21Brzp3U9Z8) with me?” She lifted the edge of the covers to find him pressing soft kisses against her side.

Bucky blinked at her, frowning at the bright light. “Uh huh.” 

Darcy weakly booped his nose with her finger. “Aww, you  _ do _ love me.” 

Steve’s puff of laughter tickled her skin. “How about after?” He traced shapes low on her stomach, making his way under the hem of her panties. 

“Um…” The lower Steve touched, the harder it was to focus. She bit her lip. “I remember being in the elevator, and you both touching me.” 

Bucky slowly ran his hand up her leg, the cool metal leaving goosebumps in its wake. He leaned over and licked up the side of her breast, letting her nipple harden before taking it in his mouth. When Steve dipped one finger into her then circled around her clit, she bucked up involuntarily towards his touch. 

“Anything else?” He dipped his head down and covered her other nipple with his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. 

Darcy let out a breathy whine and arched her back. “I uh- I think you’re refreshing my memory.” She felt Steve and Bucky’s rumbled laughter, then lost the thread again when ( _ Steve? Bucky? she didn’t know anymore)  _ rubbed a hard circle over her clit. She lost herself to the sensations for a moment, then realized someone was talking. 

“You’re a little young for memory loss, Darce. You sure we don’t need to get you checked out?” Bucky winked at her, then resumed his ministrations. 

“I may not remember _ everything _ ,” she panted, face flushed hot with desire. “But I’m pretty sure it was the best birthday ever.”


End file.
